A vehicle is equipped with a power generation control system which stops power generation of an alternator during acceleration and charges a battery by the power generation of the alternator during deceleration to improve efficiency of the vehicle. Recently, a local interconnect network (LIN) communication alternator, which controls transmission of a digital value through an LIN communication line between the alternator and an engine ECU, has been actively developed.
A power generation control technology of variably controlling power generation of an alternator has been applied to improve efficiency of a vehicle.
This technology reduces a mechanical load applied to a vehicle by stopping the power generation of the alternator at the time of acceleration so as to improve acceleration performance and uses a load torque generated from the alternator by maximizing the power generation of the alternator at the time of deceleration so as to improve deceleration performance, thereby improving the efficiency of a vehicle.
In the case of the typical power generation technology, as illustrated in FIG. 1, signal lines of an alternator 1 and an engine control unit (ECU) 2, respectively, are connected to each other by a wire to control power generation using a pulse-width modulation (PWM) signal. An FR line is a line through which an internal power generation state related signal of the alternator 1 is transmitted to the ECU 2, and a C line is a line through which a power generation control function performance related signal is transmitted from the ECU 2 to the alternator 1.
However, the above technology may not receive a fault condition in alternator hardware or information on a self-protection function, and therefore, a separate control may not be made.
That is, the alternator which is an electrical component may have problems due to electrical errors, mechanical errors, and high temperature exposure inside the alternator. The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.